ssxfandomcom-20200213-history
Marisol Diez Delgado
Marisol Díez Delgado is an SSX character who made her debut in SSX Tricky. She returns as a Cheat Character in SSX 3. She was also mentioned by DJ Atomika in SSX Blur. SSX Tricky One word best describes Marisol: Sacrilicious. She is that sacrilegious/delicious mix of innocence and raw sexuality. She loves to dance, to surf and to flirt. She would never intentionally hurt anyone. Her goal in life is to have fun. If she could, she would surf all day and party all night. She often does. While disliking rudeness and conflict in general, she has a volatile temper that she struggles to keep under control. She was introduced to SSX by JP, but soon thereafter they had a falling out. Her beauty and grace serve her well both on and off the track, but she is not always taken seriously by some of the other competitors. Personal Info *'Age: '''18 *'Blood Type:' B *'Height:' 5'2" *'Weight:' 120 lbs *'Nationality:' Venezuelan *'Rider Style:' Alpine *'Alternate Sport:' Windsurfing *'Motto:' "¡Fiesta toda la noche!" *'Dream Date:' Joaquin Cortes *'Friend:' Seeiah *'Enemy:' Elise *'Favorite Movie:' Jamón, jamón *'Favorite Reading:' Ministry *'Favorite Music:' House, Jungle, Techno Stats * '''Edging:' 11/36 * Speed: 16/38 * Stability: 5/32 * Tricks: 12/34 Boards Legend: F - Freestyle | BX - Boardercross | A - Alpine Trick Books Outfits *Pink Lady *Equinox *Material Girl *Vintage Rioja *Gold Rush *Mechanoid M *Master Interview What is your favorite course? *The Elysium Alps. It is where I met JP but it is also where I lost JP. This course fills my heart with despair, but still I love it so. What is your favorite trick and why? *I call it the Aerial Spock 540. It is a trick I perfected on the windsurfer. Yes, it is more stylish with the sail and the wind... I spin the sail around the mast like a cape, but on the snowboard with no sail, still I can flip, and I stand at the back of the board and roll right over the top, landing backwards! No other can do this! If you didn't snowboard, what would you be doing? *I would learn to mind my own business, as should you! But, since you have asked, and I am sure that SSX fans want to know... I would be dancing! Don't laugh! I was dancing for the camera when I was 16! Have you made any friends on the tour? Enemies? *Yes, Seeiah and Zoe are excellent friends, and of course there are those who are jealous of me, of my lifestyle and my abilities! And I look forward to the day I beat JP. Not that it's important to me. Not at all. Beating JP. Not important. No. Uh, OK. If you say so. What is your greatest strength? *That is a very difficult question - for me to single out one thing that is my strength. But I must say it is the movements from dance, the expression of the body in space that no other on the World Circuit can match. Dare I ask if you have a weakness? *You may ask. But, I may not answer! What about your worst wipeout then, or an injury? *The only things I break are hearts! Are you keeping it real? Tell us how... *What is real is to always express yourself truly, whether on the track, in the club, or in life. I windsurf and I ski and I dance. Yes, sometimes I do the things that other girls do... I love to shop. But it is about the race and the tricks and being with your friends and trying to beat them! What do you do when you are not snowboarding? *So many questions! I suppose I would be windsurfing in Ibiza, or skiing in Portillo. Now, if you please, this interview has become tiresome. Good-bye! Rank Video Unlock Requirements SSX Tricky To unlock Marisol, you must earn five gold medals with whichever character in World Circuit mode. SSX 3 To unlock Marisol as a cheat character, you must go to Peak 1's lodge and purchase her for $20,000. Relationships Seeiah Owens Despite their age difference, (Marisol being eighteen, while Seeiah is twenty-five) Marisol and Seeiah get along great and are very close friends. In SSX Tricky, they both mention each other in their interviews, and even encourage one another before a race is about to begin. The two like to go party together, and Seeiah sometimes tells Marisol she is beautiful, implying the two have a strong connection. Elise Riggs Elise is a former rival of Marisol's. It was never explained how they started to hate each other, despite being both sexy and sultry, both fight over who's more hot. Strangely enough, like Eddie, she never made a proper appearance since her debut, but mentioned in Elise's SSX 3' s profile as her rival. In SSX Tricky, Elise taunts to her including calling her chicken legs, and calling her clothes cheap, both times she's responds with insults in Spanish. Gallery ma_action_3.jpg 18_ma_1.jpg Trivia *Marisol is from Venezuela, but in her training card in SSX 3, her country was stated to be Spain. *In SSX Blur, DJ Atomika stated that Marisol has married. *She, along with Viggo, enjoys dancing and partying. *Currently, she's the only Hispanic character in the series. *There are some similarities between her and her voice actress Patricia Valesquez: Both are natives of Venezuela, both are sexy and sultry, and both mentioned Ibiza, Spain in both profile and the DVD content segment. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Cheat_Characters